goddess_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Space Manipulation
Power to manipulate space of all realities. Absolute form of Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Boundary Manipulation. Also Called * Absolute Spatial Manipulation * Gap Manipulation * Meta Spatial Manipulation * Omni Spatial Manipulation * Spatial Boundary Manipulation Capabilities The user can manipulate space of any and all realities and dimensions, whether they are physical spatial locations — such as the fourth dimension, another timeline, heaven or hell — or metaphysical spaces — such as into a dream realm, into a painting, or even between fantasy and reality. Some examples of this power can be: Causing the space inside a painting world to expand or distort; teleporting anything from a dream or fantasy to reality and vice-versa; and creating tears and portals within the boundaries of space to interconnect multiple spaces together. By manipulating and removing the boundaries between metaphysical spaces, one can essentially undermine the fabrics of reality. With this power in mind, the user can create spatial effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms who are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. Applications * All Spatial Powers * Space Generation, Space Depletion ** Distance Manipulation ** Infinite Supply ** Spatial Constructs ** Spatial Flight *Absolute Storage * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Domain Manipulation * Floortilting * Higher-Dimensional Manipulation * Interspatial Manipulation * Inverted Dimension * Meta Summoning ** Life Creation ** Resurrection * Meta Teleportation ** Fantasy Travelling ** Planeswalking ** Reality Shifting/Alternate Reality Traveling ** Time Travel * Portal Manipulation * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Bypassing * Spatial Displacement ** Matter Substitution * Spatial Duplication * Spatial Empowerment * Subspace Manipulation * Subjective Reality ** Spatial-Temporal Lock * Teleportation Manipulation Techniques * Amalgamation: Merging matter with another by overlapping the two objects' spaces, causing a telefrag effect. * Isolation: Creating spatial barriers to completely isolate a target space from the rest. * Spatial Crush: Crush objects by increasing space around a target. * Spatial Destruction: Erase space of a target to delete them from existence. * Spatial Distortion: Causing distortions in space of any realm. * Spatial Mimicry * Spatial Rift: Tear open space to create portals into a void that can connect to any other space. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by tearing out a section of space to sever the spatial connection of the target. * Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects, even potentially alter reality. * Spatiokinetic Combat * Warp Bubble: User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it. *'Teleportation Barrier Generation' Associations * Aether Manipulation by manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. * Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. * Cosmic Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. * Meta Space-Time Manipulation * Meta Time Manipulation * Omnilock * Omnipresence * Reality Warping * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Lordship Limitations * Cannot affect users of Omnilock and Spatial Transcendence. * User cannot manipulate time. * Removing the boundaries between metaphysical spaces may cause the worlds to intersect with unwanted results. Category:Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Throne of Creation